1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3225888 discloses a connector with male and female housings that are connectable to each other. A detector is assembled movably to the female housing and a biasing member is interposed between the female housing and the movable member. The male connector housing is provided with a pushing portion.
In the process of connecting the housings, the detector is pushed by the pushing portion and the biasing member is contracted resiliently between the detector and the female housing. Thus, if a connecting operation is stopped halfway, a resilient restoring force of the biasing member accumulated thus far is released to separate the housings and to indicate that the housings are connected incompletely. Thereafter, when the housings are connected properly, the pushing portion is separated from the female housing, the biasing force of the biasing member is released and the detector is biased and moved to an original detection position.
As described above, the biasing force of the biasing member may detach the detector from the female housing or may damage a wall of the female housing without being stopped at the detection position due to momentum.
The invention aims to prevent damage to a housing by alleviating an impact when a detector is biased by a biasing member and reaches a detection position.